


Disease

by anyapie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hospitals, Human Trafficking, M/M, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyapie/pseuds/anyapie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, following signs and instincts are important. And Tsukishima knows to follow what his gut is telling him after Kuroo went missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disease

**Author's Note:**

> 11:27pm and I'm posting this as a final fic for this year, 2014. Leaving all of the bad things behind and looking forward for another fresh year. 
> 
> Please don't be mad at me.
> 
> Also, I would like to thank [Jam](https://twitter.com/iloveohmiya>Jessa</a>%20aneki%20for%20always%20supporting%20and%20encouraging%20me%20to%20write%20my%20ideas.%20I%20don't%20know%20what%20I'll%20do%20without%20her.%20Hoho.%0A%0AFrom%20my%20friend%20<a%20href=)'s Bingo Fic Prompt: _**Disease**_.

I thought you were dead.

It's been two months since you've gone missing without a trace. The last time that I ever saw you was when we were at the train station. You walked me there with a satisfied grin plastered on your face after going to that restaurant you made a fool out of someone of. It was like our usual dates that I never find boring at all because I was with you. You squeezed my hand, saying that I should be careful on my way home. I remember the words you told me on that day because it made my heart swell with so much love and appreciation no matter how corny that sounded. “Take care of yourself. I don’t want my heart getting hurt and I’m not there to protect him.” You must have known that it had an effect on me because you kissed my ear like you always do when you see me blush.

We’ve been together for three years now, and it’s not really surprising how we’ve grown to understand each other more, hearing the words that we don’t have to say and knowing exactly what to do. It was a healthy relationship, despite the tough challenges. You were tough. You were always the type to observe things before forming a strategy to fight. I admit that if it weren’t for your way of thinking and easy-going nature, this relationship might not be able to make me stay satisfied. You’re strong, you’re thoughtful, you’re funny and I love you. You’re always there for me, always keeping your promises. You know which words to say to calm my insecurities even when I don’t voice them out. Those knowing smiles have always given me comfort. Your kiss goodnights are soothing, your arms are my home.

You’re my light. My life.

And on that day when your parents called to ask me where you’ve went after walking me to the station, I know that I shouldn’t have left you. I had the cold feeling that something bad might happen to you. I ignored it at first, but as soon as I got inside the train, my phone dropped from my pocket. When I picked it up, the screen was broken. Remember that picture we took at the gymnasium after playing volleyball with the new members of Nekoma? You told me that I looked so alive and happy like I used to when I used to enjoy volleyball. If it weren’t for you, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Yamaguchi, I don’t think I’ll ever snap out of my shell. You insisted that I make it a wallpaper and I couldn’t resist you because you were really looking radiant. You were hugging me from behind with one arm, and making a peace sign with the other. It was kind of embarrassing, but it was cute.

Anxiety was bubbling inside my stomach, and I knew that I should’ve immediately gotten out of that train. But I didn’t.

And now, because of that, you’re here in front of me with all of those bruises, cuts and… bite marks.

I moved to Tokyo a month after you’ve been reported missing by your parents. It was hard for everyone, for all of those people who have in your life. My parents didn’t mind. They actually supported me since they seem to understand why I made the decision anyway. Everybody’s looking for you. It was hell knowing you weren’t here. It was pure purgatory, my guilt chewing me raw and swallowing me whole. I cried almost every night for you. I was so determined to look for you even if it was just myself. The police aren’t really doing anything helpful so I presented my soul. And I know I made the right decision because now, after two months, I finally found you.

I couldn’t wait to hug you, to know that you’re really alive and you still exist. But as soon as I come close to do that, you held my arms with a weak grip. You look awful. Your skin’s pale and it looked like you’ve lost weight. Unpleasant marks were barring your skin, your whole body, making my heart twist more.

“Kei, no.” Words came out rough like sandpaper. You must have heard your own voice, because you whispered next, ”I smell awful.”

Tears were burning my eyes. I don’t care if the police were all around us because I know they’re still so busy looking every surface of this building to see if there were any more like you; a victim of human trafficking.

You smiled. It was weak but it reached the corners of your eyes, and there’s that twinkle I see whenever you’re pleased with something. There are bruises on your face too, an open cut that seemed to have healed already but the corners of your lips were red with blood. You smelled of strong alcohol, musk and spit. There’s another smell that I couldn’t distinguish but my gut is telling me that it’s some sort of drug. You were wearing dirty boxer shorts and your feet were cuffed. I couldn’t listen to your protest because I was so glad to see that you’re alive so I hugged you anyway. My emotions were too strong for me to suppress so it isn't surprising if I wail now.

My throat felt clenching itself, clogging the words that I want to say out loud. Rage and relief were a heavy combination, so was revenge. I’m sorry for holding you too tight, for making it hurt for you. You seem to snap out of yourself too, because your grip on my back and my shirt tightened slowly. I could tell that you were holding yourself back, your body tensing and shaking at the same time.

My throat is still too tight, but I willed myself to whisper. “It’s okay, I don’t give a damn about how you smell. Goddamnit, Tetsurou, just--”

“Kei. Kei,” you sobbed. I could feel your hands balling into fists, enough to rip my clothes away. You shook. It’s alright. You’re doing fine when you buried your face in my neck. It’s alright to cry, don’t mind those people around you. I’m here.

I hope that my hand soothing your back would somehow plant the fact that I’m here now. I hope that it can tell you that you’re safe, and I wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt you again.

“Tsukki, the ambulance is here.”

It was Yamaguchi. I didn’t saw him coming.

“Yeah. Yeah, hold on,” There are things that we have to settle first. I held my hands on Tetsurou’s face. “Hey. Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Wiping the tears from his face, I kissed his hair. It smelled of sweat, but it was nothing. Chucking my jacket quickly to wrap it around him, Yamaguchi showed me an axe. That kind of got my attention because what was it for? But then he pointed the cuffs so took it from his hand and used it to set Tetsurou free.

I helped him to his feet, guiding him outside. The main street was noisy and full of vehicles from the authorities, making it feel like we’re safer with a lot of people around. There were other victims that were forced inside the building, a lot more than I can count. My priority right now is to get you to a hospital so they could treat you.

As much as I don’t want to leave you alone, I know that I have to because I have to answer questions from the police. Your parents were there to see you, and I know that it’s safe to leave you in their care while I fix the mess that you were dragged into.

I’ll make sure that they’ll pay.

* * *

 

We found someone suspicious while we were walking home from a restaurant Yamaguchi and I found a few blocks away from the station. He made a turn on the alleyway with a girl in his arms that looked like she was drugged. Yamaguchi approached two police officers, reporting the issue while I followed them there. As soon as there were a lot of cops, they immediately secured the place. I know that I should stay away from it, but I couldn’t help not going inside to look for you myself. It was the right thing.

Everything seemed fine for now. The criminals were locked up probably forever in jail and the other victims were inside the same hospital you’re in. Everybody’s doing their jobs. I took care of the things that are needed to be taken care of so that I can do what my heart desires. It doesn’t seem like I’ve accomplished anything when I saw you look so… awful.

My chest hurt. It feels like my heart is about to explode with a lot of emotions welling up inside of me. I don’t know how to control it. I’m still so angry. At myself because I wasn’t able to protect you. At those sick bastards who have done this to you. At the world because why the hell would they do this to you? You’re light, you’re sunshine. How dare they take you away and suck up all your life?

After a few days of letting people come and visit you, after letting you be swarmed by our friends and family, I was finally allowed to see you alone. To finally have my heart back in my arms. Now that you’re back, how can I ever let you go?

“Hey.” It seemed like I was testing the word no matter how much I told myself that it was gentle.

“Hey to you too,” you said. I knew by then, that the atmosphere is light between us. We’re okay.

His hands were out of the blanket, so I held the one that the dextrose wasn’t attached to. I kissed his temple before settling myself on the chair beside his bed, never letting go of his hand. They were cold under my touch so I held it with both hands, rubbing the delicate skin between mine, wanting the cold temperature to go away. Because of this, I’ve learned to appreciate the warmth of a body. It reminds me that he’s alive. He’s still my sunshine.

“How are you feeling?”

He was looking at me with low-lidded eyes. Probably because of the medicine he took before I got in. He’s not so pale-looking anymore, but he’s still but cold. I could feel his hand starting to warm up beneath mine and it’s a relief.

“Gross,” he says. “But I’m in a better place anyway.” He shifted slightly, coming near to me. “I’ve missed you.”

“You know I’ve missed you a lot too, right?”

“Hell, I wanna get up from this bed, get cleaned properly and make myself comfortable,” he scowled. It was like he was pouting. Cute.

“You will, once you’re all ready to come home.” I squeezed his hand, but he took it away from me. He brought it to my face, fingers brushing the corner of my eye and ear.

He tried to sit up and instinctively, I helped him to his ass. Both of his hands were holding my arms as I held his back for support. He’s not as weak as he was when I first held him inside that room where a lot of disgusting objects were placed. I don’t even want to remember that anymore. It’s just that my brain couldn’t take off the image, so anger rose against my chest.

“Here,” Tetsurou circled his arm around my hip, his cheek squished near my heart. I held him closer, pulling him more for a tight hug. “This is home,” he whispered. “This is best.”

“That is so freaking corny,” I retorted. “But hey, that’s also sickeningly sweet. And I know it’s the truth.”

He chuckled. It probably took us a lot of time just like this, holding each other, but none of us cared. We have all the time that we needed, and I wouldn’t mind if a nurse or a doctor comes in and finds us here. God knows what he’s been through.

After a few minutes of listening to each other’s breathing, he spoke in a low voice. “I can’t have sex with you anymore.”

“Jeez, it’s fine. I understand that.”

“No, I can’t anymore. Ever.”

“I know you’ve been into a trauma so--”

“Kei.” He lifted his eyes to look at me. All I see are a lot of negative things, and I can tell that there’s fear written all over his face. Tears were forming from the corner of his eyes, and his hand started to shake. “I think I might be infected with HIV or something.”

“How can you say that?” Panic was starting to rise from me too. “Have they ran tests? Do you recognize symptoms?”

“This isn’t easy for me to say,” he was trying not to break. If he does, then I might too. So I held him closer until the tears fell to his cheeks. “We’ve watched The Normal Heart earlier this year. I saw a guy with rashes the same with the ones we’ve seen there. He…”

His whole body shook. I knew exactly what happened. “Ssh. You don’t need to tell me.”

“No! It’s not only one guy, but there were a lot of them,” he whimpered. His breathing was harsh and he was really howling. He looked so lost and broken, pain etched on his face and features. “Kei, I’m scared.”

I thought that one of the things that really stung is when your lover leaves you. Yeah, it did stung a lot when Tetsurou disappeared. But it hurt as much after hearing all of this, you know you couldn’t do anything to make the reason why your loved one is hurting go away. It hurts to see Tetsurou cry, to see him so helpless and hopeless at the same time. It hurts that I can’t do anything to make the disease leave his system. It hurts to know that we can never live normally again. It hurts to know that someday, after a few years, he’ll leave my side again. And by that time, permanently.

I couldn’t fight it anymore. Seeing him shatter like that brought an end to my walls too. So we were holding each other, crying. We didn’t need words to communicate because we understood exactly what the other was feeling.

I know that after this, I should fix myself again. If I couldn’t be strong for the both of us, how can we make this work? I’ll make myself sturdy for the both of us. Especially for you.

You’re home. And I promise I’ll protect you with everything.

Until our last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't even find a good song for this fic. I suddenly had this idea the moment I woke up.
> 
> Have a wonderful New Year, everyone! :)


End file.
